Jedi and Demigods
by UCCMaster
Summary: What happens when Star Wars and Percy Jackson collide? Can Percy and his friends make peace with the GAR and avoid the destruction of Olympus? Join Josh Arogan, Percy Jackson, and more in this exciting fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here! This is my attempt to join Star Wars and Percy Jackson together. Please don't kill me, It's pretty short.

I do not own George Lucas nor Rick Riordan. But i do own my OCs.

Enjoy

* * *

_During the end of the Titan's Curse_

**Percy I**

Everything was going perfectly. Percy knew that. The Olympian Council had just decided not to kill him, Thalia, and Bessie. He and Annabeth were dancing while the Muses kept the music going. But little did he or anyone know that something grave was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there,

So here's the next chapter of the Jedi and Demigods. Rate and Review

I do not own Lucas nor Riordan

* * *

**Josh II**

Jedi Knight Josh Arogon would have taken this mission as just another stupid assignment ordered by the Chancellor if he had not seen the recent events. Recently reports had been coming in about mysterious monsters appearing and decimating legions. The survivors' stories were too scary to be true, but they were.

The most recent report was a mysterious lady whose eyes could turn all who gazed to stone. Within 5 minutes over twenty new statues formed in that village. Only by using the Force could Jedi Master Ova defeat the hideous monster. But Master Ova did not make it back home. Captain Robs reported men and dogs four times the size they should be. These giant beings killed the Jedi before anyone could react. Reports like these were everywhere in the eastern unknown regions.

But finally the Jedi Council had tracked down the origin of these monsters to a planet known to the natives as Earth. The people of the planet had primitive technology, though they weren't aware of that, but there were monsters, hidden in schools and alleys, ready to kill anyone who stood in their way.

So here he was, watching as 200 clone troops boarded gunships. He felt uncomfortable, knowing these men were not his insanely awesome 813 Recon Corps. He had specifically requested that all surviving men from the battles with monsters be turned over to him. They were experienced with fighting monsters and they had a good reason to come to the source of the evil. Every single one of them had lost someone close to them and their vengeance burned against the monsters. Josh's fellow Jedi Kenny Kane was down with the troops calming them and keeping discipline in the ranks. Both Kenny and Josh had black hair with a mid-tan skin color. Though Josh was definitely the better warrior of the two, Kenny was the smarter one. He believed that if he was at the Battle of Naboo, he would have won the battle with half the losses. The current rumor was that when he was seven, he had perfectly reenacted the Liberation of Alderaan, 2,700 years ago using pieces of cereal.

Over the past month Josh had deployed scouts to map out one of the main landmasses known to the Earthlings as North America. He had found three main camps of possible enemy armies: one in the West Coast, one at the delta of a big river known as the Mississippi, and one on a small island off a large city known as New York City. But most importantly, he had found a mountain city floating on top of a large building. Josh didn't know how it floated, there was no sign of repolsurlift engines, but it seemed be the source of all the monsters. Unfortunately, the city was hidden by a powerful cloaking shield, making entry almost impossible. Emphasize almost. The shield could be brought down by radiation. So the LAAT/I gunships should be able to breach the shield with radiation missiles. Then Josh and Kenny's forces would assault the mountain city.

Josh's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Captain Robs.

Robs saluted, "General, we are ready for the assault." He reported.

Josh nodded, "Very good, but I must remind you and your troops that we are taking the leaders alive. No killing them…"

Robs looked shocked. "But sir…"

Josh cut him off. "…That's an order. We are taking captives. Is that understood?"

Rob's response was reluctant and disappointed. "Yes sir."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

Rob sadly left the room. Josh felt the disappointment in his mind, but Rob needed to understand the concept of mercy. Soldiers couldn't just go around killing everyone who stood in their way. That just wasn't right. _Maybe I can demonstrate this concept during this fight. _Josh thought as he walked towards the gunships.

* * *

Rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

I know i know this one is really short. But next one will be better.

I do not own Rick riordan or lucas

* * *

**Kenny III**

"It's just not fair!" Rob angrily fumed. Rob had been fuming around ever since Josh told him to take captives. Kenny knew this would end badly. They were walking through the Star Destroyer's hanger, watching as clone troops loaded explosives, destructive equipment, and E-Web repeater guns onto LAAT/t gunships.

"You must calm yourself. The Chancellor wants to talk to the Zeus in person. Killing him won't do anything." Kenny tried to sound confident, though even he didn't understand why capturing Zeus was so important. "You must show that we are the good guys. If people see us killing Zeus in cold blood, then more people will see us as tyrants rather than liberators."

"Fine." Rob mumbled under his breath.

"Come on; let's get on before the gunships leave. We want to get out of here as fast as possible."

They boarded the nearest gunship and prepared for assault.


End file.
